Eyes on Me
by skyerika92
Summary: This songfic is all about Botan's feeling for Kurama... It only contains Botan's POV okay...


**Eyes on Me**

**Hey, this songfic is all about Botan's feelings for Kurama. If you're familiar with this song, it's the theme song of Final Fantasy VIII.**

**Here's the video of the song from youtube...**

on Me

"_**Whenever sang my songs**_

_**On the stage, on my own**_

_**Whenever said my words**_

_**Wishing they would be heard**_

_**I saw you smiling at me**_

_**Was it real or just my fantasy?**_

_**You'd always be there in the corner**_

_**Of this tiny little bar…"**_

**I the deity of death have been guiding souls for hundred of years. I have given all my life to guide souls to River Styx; still it never brought happiness to me. I thought life will be like this forever. I thought no one will ever hear my prayers, but someone has heard it... I met this half-youkai, who I thought first to be cold and aloof. But in the end, I found him caring even he stole one of the three artifacts of Reika still he have done that to save his mother's life. I never found a known heartless youkai who's willing to sacrifice his own life for a human…**

**He's perfect indeed, his hair has the same color of a beautiful rose and his emerald eyes are very mysterious.**

**Once, when he smiled at me…I was slack-jawed and couldn't say anything. He's gentle smile captivates me, all of me… He smile at me so tender that let me used to think if it's real or just a dream… If it's real then I am rather be like this forever just looking at him as he smiles at me. If it's a dream then I won't want to wake up, I just want him that way…**

**He'd rather be alone, away from the others. I always see him like this, so quiet and always thinking about something. So one smile from him is precious, very precious to me… I have loved him; I have love Youko Kurama…the cause why I'm saying all of this… He's very different, that makes him unique in my eyes and in my heart… I won't mind spending a whole day just looking at him, because that's what makes me happy… **

"_**My last night here for you**_

_**Same old songs, just once more**_

_**My last night here with you**_

_**Maybe yes, maybe no**_

_**I kindly like it your way**_

_**How you shyly place your eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know**_

_**That I have mine on you?"**_

**In every day and in every night, he's always in my mind and in my heart. I still remember the night when we stay at Genkai's temple. I wanted to tell him that night… I wanted him to know what I feel for him… but I didn't nor can I say it to him….**

**That evening, all I did was to look at him, observe his every move and smile at him when he noticed me looking at him. Hoping he'll feel that I love him, I care for him and I need him through my smile. Though I'm still not sure if he will notice that I felt something for him… beyond a friend is what he means to me…**

**I always like it when he looks at me, as he place his emerald eyes shyly unto me. The way he looks at me, there's something about it that melts my heart… Sometimes I want to think that he loves me too, if he feels the same way too… though I know it's impossible, but still I hope and dream that one day he'll say to me the words I wanted to tell him… the words "I love you…"**

"_**Darling, so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches you softly but sure**_

_**If frown is shown then **_

_**I will know now that you're no dreamer…"**_

**I have long for him, I have waited for someone like him… and now, I have found him…it's like a dream… He is the one I've waited…and now I have found him, I don't want to let go of him…of every minute…every moment with him… **

**The first time I saw him…He's so gentle, as if no one have ever hurt you, no one have ever brought him down… He looks so innocent, though he's still Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves known for his wisdom, rudeness and coldness. You still look so tender in my eyes and in my heart… I want to be a part of him…a part of his life… I want to be always being by his side… **

**Shall I be the one for him…I always ask myself… I know maybe if he feels then the warmth of my love then I could proudly say that my love for you wasn't wrong, wasn't an imagination…wasn't a dream…**

"_**So let me come to you**_

_**Close as I want to be**_

_**Close enough for me**_

_**To feel your heart beating fast**_

_**And stay there as I whisper**_

_**How I love your peaceful eyes on me**_

_**Did you ever know**_

_**That I had mine on you…"**_

**If then he felt my love; I'll be close to him, so close that I rather stay by his side forever… I want to feel the warmth of his embrace, as I lean and place my head on his chest to feel the beat of his heart in every second of that moment… I want to whisper in his ears, how I love his emerald eyes stares at me… How my eyes and his met, as if it was heaven to me….Then I'll tell him that I part of me was always with him…my precious heart, he have it… If he stared at me curiously by then I'll lean towards him and put a slight kiss on his delicate cheek…**

**If this happen, I'll be glad and if this remains as a dream, I'll just dream and dream until I've reached it… I've reach for him and by then I'll call him mine…I have love him quietly…but my love had been spoken a lot of times in my feelings and in my actions… Because I rather be quiet and stay unspoken about my love than to tell him and be out by my side… I just want to be near him, hearing only your voice, seeing only you…Because that's my happiness…**

"_**Darling, so share with me**_

_**Your love if you have enough**_

_**Your tears if you're holding back**_

_**Or pain, if that's what is it**_

_**I'm more than the dress and the voice**_

_**Just reach me out then**_

_**You will know that you're not dreaming…"**_

**I always want to be a part of him… for him to share me your love…for him to share me all the things that have hurt him… for him to share all the pain…for him to share all the things, even himself… I have dreamed of all this, all of this was made by me…by my love… I want you to know I'm more than what you see…there's something beyond me… there's something I want you to see me….**

**How will I let him know by then… **

**I been dreaming about him…all of my dreams are just about him… all I have dream is him…no one else but you… It's because I have love you….you have become my life… my reason why I'm still here…the only proof why I still live… I'll be waiting for him…for my love…for him to reach me our and to know that I'm not a dream, my love is not a dream after all…**

**All I want to say by now is… **

"_**Darling so there you are**_

_**With that look on your face**_

_**As if you're never hurt**_

_**As if you're never down**_

_**Shall I be the one for you**_

_**Who pinches him softly but sure**_

_**If frown is shown then**_

_**I will know now that you're no dreamer…"**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's finish…whoa…glad…I finished that…thanks for reading that…hope you give me some reviews…**


End file.
